Large plastic bottles suitable for containing spices and other such condiments are commonly used in the food processing industry, for instance by restaurants. The bottles are preferably somewhat clear, so that the user can determine how much is in the bottle, and also, desirably, visually ascertain the nature of the contents of the bottle.
A number of requirements exist with regard to the design of the bottle, some of which requirements also pertain to the cap for the bottle. The bottle, and also the cap, have to be attractive in appearance. They also have to be functional; for instance, easy to use. With regard to the cap, this means that the user has to have easy access to the bottle contents. Further, the bottles have to be easy to store and compatible with other condiment containers. Still further, they have to have good sealing characteristics for reasonably long shelf life of the bottle contents.
The cap especially must be inexpensive to manufacture and apply to the bottle, and for this reason preferably is molded as a single piece. For single piece plastic caps, it is well known that the design of the cap, particularly dimensions, is critical. Large masses of plastic, or large areas of different thickness than other areas. tend to set up dimensional stresses during cooling, which will cause distortion in the cap, in turn resulting in a poor fit with the bottle mouth, and poor sealing.
One-piece, molded plastic caps, broadly of the type of the present invention, are known. An example of such a cap is disclosed in issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,019. In this patent, there is disclosed a top having an upper, circular surface and an annular rim depending from the edge of such surface suitably grooved to engage a container mouth. The top has across its upper surface a central strip portion which sections the upper surface approximately in half. Aperture means are provided on opposite sides of the central strip for such functions as spooning or sifting contents from the container. A pair of lids are hinged to opposite sides of the central strip adapted to close the aperture means. The top is not adapted to be used with an inner sealaing liner.
It is also known to provide such container and top assemblies with a sealing liner across the mouth of the container adapted to seal close the container and keep the contents thereof fresh until use. Application of the liner takes place during the container filling and closing operation. This is a multi-step operation in which the container is first filled. The liner is then applied to the container mouth and heat sealed to the mouth rim. Finally, the top is press fitted or screw applied over the mouth.
One or more disadvantages may exist with regard to such prior art container and top assemblies. One is the cost of the multiple-step filling and closing operation, which can be reduced with elimination of one or more steps. Another disadvantage is that the top lids do not always lock securely in place, closing the above-mentioned apertures. Also, the lids, because of the way the top may be designed, may not be flush with the overall upper surface of the cap, creating a less than optimum appearance. Still further, the top may not be of uniform thickness throughout, so that on cooling, following molding, dimensional stresses can be set up, causing distortion in the top and poor fitting with the container mouth.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cap assembly by which the above disadvantages are overcome, particularly one by which the cost of filling and closing is reduced.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cap assembly of the type in question, which has a liner sealed to the container mouth, by which the step of heat sealing the liner to the container prior to application of the cap can be avoided.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cap assembly which is attractive in appearance and which is free of dimensional distortions.